Guns, Knives and Ammo
by Lust.Is.Evanescent
Summary: Booth  too many weapons  Bones confusion and humor...


A/N: This is just an idea that has been in my head for weeks now...i remember everytime Booth and Brennan have to go out on an impromptu search of a suspect's house Booth always has a spare gun somewhere for Brennan...so I thought 'what if it wasn't only guns?' and thus this fanfiction

**DISCLAIMER**: I dont own Bones...in reality though

**CHAPTER 1**

"Excuse me..."

A courier knocked on Brennan's office door and looked in contemplating whether or not to enter until she waved him in, she and Booth were seated on the couch in her office comparing notes regarding their current case

"Yes come in"

"...um im looking for a Ms..." he paused to look down at the sign-out form in his hand

"...Temperance Brennan"

"That would be me"

"I've got a package for you ma'am from the Smithsonian from a Dr Taub Schzawr"

Booth until the good doctors name was called had been looking at Brennan's notes but at the mention of the name of the doctor who sent the package, he lifted his head in surprise, he just couldn't let it go

"Dr Taub Schzawr?..."

"...yes Booth Dr Schzawr, he runs the Egyptology department at the Smithsonian, you know him?"

Booth's expression went from ordinary surprised to highly surprised

"...why in the name of all things holy would I know him, but that's not the point, what kind of name is Schzawr?"

"He's Scandanavian Booth" she said still signing the forms the courier had given her, she noticed the forms were a bit more than usual for a normal delivery so she asked the courier

"Why are there this many forms?"

"Special delivery..." she simply nodded her head in understanding

"...so yeah Bones you were explaining 'Schzawr'..."

"I said he's Scandanavian"

"...is that supposed to explain something?" he asked, she collected the package and dismissed the courier

"Your first name's Seeley, Booth" his face immediately lost all trace of humor

"Low blow Bones"

"Huh?"

"Forget it, what's in the box?"

"I haven't opened it yet" she stated in an almost condescending tone, but he was not to be deterred

"Well then get to it, open it up" she walked to her table in search of her letter opener

"I don't understand why you're all riled up, it's not your package" she said crouched behind her table

"Yeah but still its an unopened box..." she came out from behind her table and stared at him waiting for a more detailed explanation, when he noticed her staring, he continued "...an unopened box Bones...surprise filled you know?" she just stared on "...you know what, go back to looking for whatever it is you were looking for which if you don't mind me asking was what exactly?"

"You talk a lot Booth" she said like she was stating a fact

"I know that, but that's not an answer to my question"

"Letter opener..." she paused and rifled through her drawer "...I'm looking for my letter opener, I could have sworn I had it in here"

She came out from behind her table and walked over to her bookshelf wanting to continue her search when Booth stopped her

"Hold on..." he had gone back to reading her notes when she told him what she was looking for but now he absently pulled out a foldable knife from his suit pocket that was lying on the arm of the couch

"...here..." he said handing it to her

"How did you...where..."

"Don't ask Bones...just use it.." the knife was a medium sized, intiricately designed steel knife with reinforced nylon handle that had an insignia of a cobra entwined around what seemed like a pole but was actually a sword, Booth had been having a surprising number of weapons on his person, just the other day out of nowhere he pulled out a second handgun when they went looking for a suspect at a tipped off location, this was the fourth different knife he had given her and she was becoming increasingly aware of the difference and dangerous styles of knives he carried around

"Booth..."

"Hmm.."

"...how many knives do you own?"

"...a lot..." he answered absently

"..in numbers Booth"

"I don't know, that's like asking how many bones are down in Limbo" her eyebrows shot up to her hairline

"You have that many knives?"

"What?...no God no, that would be crazy and reckless and cool...but crazy, I've got Parker over and it would be crazy to have that many knives in the same house he's in...I'm just sayin I have a lot of knives"

"Hmm...you said 'in the same house he's in' what of outside your house?" he looked up and that's when she noticed the slight mischiveous smile that was on his face

"I did say owning that many knives was cool Bones"

"Your crazy Booth"

"Eh...but you still love me"

She shook her head and allowed herself a tiny smile, she effectively ended

the conversation by slitting open the box

A/N: So waddya think...I want to do more chapters but I'm not sure...y'all gotta tell me so please R'n'R...thnx


End file.
